Effective medical management of dental caries is required for populations of patients that exhibit increased risk factors for caries. It is known that the presence of dental caries in certain patient subpopulations accounts for a substantial proportion of the dental caries seen in the population at large. Reports exist indicating that in the United States, 25% of children account for 75% of dental caries.
One present practice to reduce dental caries in children is the periodic application, e.g., 1 to 2 times per year, of a foamable fluoride composition having a relatively high concentration of a fluoride releasing salt, e.g., 1-3% by weight sodium fluoride, that is packaged in an aerosol container in combination with an aerosol propellant. The composition is dispensed from the container into the trough of a dental tray as a dense, stable, non-flowable foam which is superimposed about and into engagement with the teeth to be treated, to affect fluoride uptake by the dental enamel.
Although conventional dental foams may be effective and are in present commercial use, in practice, the thick, dense foam that is produced may cause the patient to experience discomfort during treatment. Additionally, upon completion of treatment, the residual dense foam may be difficult and/or time consuming to remove from the patient's mouth. For at least these reasons, conventional foams may discourage professional usage and patient compliance with the fluoride treatment.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an improved dental fluoride foam composition for the treatment of tooth surfaces that facilitates professional usage and patient compliance so that treatment can be repeated over time to provide effective fluoride treatment for dental caries.
The invention includes a low density foamable oral care composition comprising an aqueous solution of: a fluoride ion releasable salt; a surface active agent selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants betaine surfactants, and mixtures thereof, and an acidifying agent in an amount sufficient to adjust the pH of the composition to about 3 to about 5, wherein the composition is substantially free of precipitates when maintained at a temperature of 4.4° C. (40° F.) for 12 hours.
Also included in the invention are related methods.